


Break

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coda, Coming Untouched, Comiserating, Crowley Knows, Crowley's not so bad, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Drinking, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Insight, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Knows, Season/Series 12, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After their losing win with Lucifer, Cas and Dean retire to a hotel room generously bestowed by Crowley. It's been too long since they've been together and Cas knows that Dean needs to break to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean could barely look at Crowley's mangled face. Still, he pulled him to the side so Sam wouldn't hear what he needed to tell him. 

 

“Thank you, you know, for taking one for the team. Stepping up. For…”

 

“...keeping your angel from getting himself killed?” Crowley finished. It hurt to smile but he couldn’t help his natural smirk.

 

“Yeah. That.” It was an unspoken understanding between them. Crowley had been privy to a side of Dean he wasn't very forthcoming with.

 

Crowley passed him a couple key cards. “Suites, darling. We could all use some freshening up. Perhaps I could arrange some entertainment for your Moose.”

 

“Sammy can fend.” Dean looked them over. Much nicer than the places they’d been staying. He could use a shower, king sized bed, other comforts…

 

Crowley snapped himself away and Dean held up the room keys to Sam. “One for you, one for me.” He put an arm around Cas. “You look like you need a shower and a nap.” They walked away from Sam.

 

Those two. Dean thinks he's hiding it in plain sight and Sam lets him. He's known for years that there was something going on between his brother and Cas. Nobody talks about it. He knows if he tried beyond the occasional teasing that Dean would shut him out. He’s good with catching glimpses of them.

 

***

 

“Third tier agent?”

 

“Lumberjack?”

 

“Maybe we could fix all this by removing the offending clothes?” Cas grabbed the front of Dean's leather jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss. His lip was split and his body ached but he wanted Dean more.

 

Dean immediately went to work pushing off the trenchcoat and suit jacket. He’d become an expert at loosening Cas’ tie in one move. He kissed him back just as forcefully, knocking teeth and sucking his tongue. They’d been apart for weeks.

 

“Fuck. Dean.” Cas growled as they made quick work undoing buckles and zippers.

 

“I’m good with that.” Dean shoved a hand down Cas’ pants and stroked him through the silk of his boxers. That was new. He dropped to his knees and scraped Cas’ skin with his nails as he dragged down the trousers and underwear. 

 

Cas’ thick cock hit Dean's cheek. He gripped the base and surprised Cas by swallowing him down. Cas wobbled on his feet. He grabbed two handfuls of hair to get some control over how fast Dean was going. He didn't think he would last long enough for what else Dean wanted to do.

 

Seeming to read his mind, Dean lifted off with a wet smack. Cas cast him back on the bed and held him prone. Dean liked it rough. He liked being pushed around and manhandled by the angel. 

 

Cas reached down to retrieve Dean's jacket from the floor. He dangled the Enochian handcuffs from his finger. “How about you wear these tonight?” His eyebrow went up and Dean knew the game was on.

 

He looked up at the ceiling, lying as still as he could. Goosebumps rippled up his skin as Cas traced a single finger from his foot to the inside of his hip. Dean bit his bottom lip to stifle the noises he wanted to make. Cas insisted on complete control.

 

“Good boy. You’ve not forgotten your lessons. Perhaps a reward is in order.” Cas fastened the handcuffs to Dean's wrists and to the bed. He dipped his head to kiss Dean deep and slow. He was strict yet gentle as a Dom. 

 

Dean enjoyed the discipline. He surrendered himself completely to Cas when they played their game. And Cas always knew when he needed to be broken. The life and the stress wound him too tight. The release Cas gave him took all of it away. 

 

Cas straddled him, sitting on his dick and sliding to tease him. Sometimes he liked to use a cock ring on Dean, keep him hard so he could ride him like a fuck toy. This time he knew Dean needed it more. He needed the rough sex and tender aftercare. 

 

“Beautiful boy,” Cas cooed as he caressed Dean's face. He leaned forward, lifting the pressure from the hard cock, to mark his claim on Dean's neck. He was careful to stay just below the collar line. He suspected Sam and Crowley were well aware he had a sexual relationship with Dean and he was fine with that. But their game was private. Any bites, bruises, or scratches they left on one another was a private memento.

 

He bit down hard. Hard enough to draw a bead of blood. He felt Dean flinch and huff his breath but not a sound was uttered. Dean was very vocal during regular lovemaking so silence required a lot of self control. He flicked his tongue over the wound, healing it. He’d rather leave a hickey there for Dean to run his fingers over later. 

 

Another very sensitive area on Dean was his nipples. Cas could thumb them, pinch them, suck, or nibble. Giving them ample attention lead to a twitching and leaking cock ready to burst. Cas sometimes wondered if he could make Dean come just by playing with them. Someday he’d find out. Tonight he wanted to watch Dean come all over himself whilst he drilled into him.

 

“I know you like it to hurt a little, sweetheart. But I plan on spending a little more time inside you so I'm going to give you a little prep, okay?” Cas conjured up a bottle of lubricant. He backed off of Dean and placed Dean's knees up on his shoulders. With one slicked finger he pressed into Dean and pumped it to coat his walls. 

 

Dean did like pain. Cas would normally just get himself slick and push himself balls deep, barely giving him time to adjust before slamming into him. It burned and he ached for at least a day afterward but Cas would make him come so hard. 

 

Cas slid the bulbous head of his cock up and down Dean's cleft. He could feel Dean's hole flutter at each pass, hungry to be filled. He plunged forward, burying himself in one stroke. Dean's jaw clenched and his eyes closed. He almost whined but breathed through. 

 

“So proud of you, Dean. You’re doing so well,” Cas praised. He lovingly stroked one of Dean’s thighs. He eased himself out a little then slammed back in, his balls smacking hard against Dean's ass. He repeated it a few more times before dropping to his elbows for support. 

 

“Look at me, Dean. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours.” He cupped his chin and aimed his head. “There's my Dean.” He juxtaposed the tender words with rapid thrusts of his hips. He watched the mix of emotions swirl behind the emerald orbs. 

 

There was pain and fear. Dean knew the angel could hurt him, really hurt him. Then there was lust and desire. Nobody touched Dean this way except for Cas. There was also trust and a lot of love. Dean hadn't told him yet but Cas had been his only lover for months. 

 

Cas had planned on a mini marathon of sex but his grace was drained from the foreplay on top of healing from the beating he took. He wasn't going to last much longer. He changed positions again, holding Dean's legs together to rub him tighter.  He put them over one shoulder and held them with one arm. He fucked into Dean's worn hole relentlessly, skin slapping skin echoed in the room. 

 

“Come, Dean. Come for me.” He could easily have gripped and stroked him but he got off on seeing the ropes of semen paint Dean's chest when he came untouched. A drop made it all the way up to Dean's chin and lip so he dropped the legs and went forward to lick it off as his own climax hit.

 

Dean felt Cas pulse as his ass was pumped full of angel cum. He struggled against crying out and buried his tongue in Cas’ mouth to distract him. Everything that had been winding into a tight coil inside him broke and for a moment he felt free. He was free and the world stopped just for him and Cas. 

 

He heard the clink of metal as his wrists were released. He wrapped his arms and legs around the spent seraph. He let the tears fall, as he usually did when it was over. Cas just kissed him and wiped them away.

 

“How do you feel, Dean?”

 

“Better. Thank you. You always know when I need this.” Dean sniffled. It also broke down the wall he hid his emotions behind. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Dean. What Sam said, about Lucifer being on all of us…”

 

“Means we hunt together from now on. I could have lost you tonight.”

 

“I could have lost you as well. I’ve accepted that this is our life. It sucks, for lack of a better word, but we chose this path.”

 

Dean sighed. “I know, babe. This is our normal.”

 

Cas pulled Dean up to sit with him. “Come on. We'll go take that shower. Then we can spend the rest of the night together.”

 

Dean stood on wobbly legs and followed Cas to the bathroom. “You know, Crowley's really slipping. He could have said all kinds of things about those handcuffs.”

 

“What about the panties you handed me? You’re not exactly subtle,” Cas retorted. 

 

“Oh I am the king of subtle. You're the one who eye fucks me across a room.”

 

“You smacked my ass when we got out of the elevator.”

 

Dean slapped it again. “I can't help it. This ass is so adorable.”

 

“I’ll give you that one. It is quite an adorable ass.” 

 

“Assbutt.”

 


	2. I'll Drink to That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Sam and Crowley whilst Cas is busy playing a scene with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this separately but they really do go together.

“Buy you a drink, Moose?” Crowley appeared beside Sam at the hotel bar. He was looking much better. Probably got a quick fix from Rowena. Still banged up, though. 

 

“What the hell,” Sam relented. Crowley had actually taken the brunt of Lucifer's wrath for the now expanded Team Free Will.

 

“Cheers, mate.” Crowley held up his tumbler of dark liquid. 

 

Sam tipped his as well and they drank in a kind of peaceful silence. His head was still tallying the wins and losses, skeptical of Dean's optimism. Usually he was the bleak one.

 

“You know, Vince Vincente…” he started, “Was the first CD I bought that was really my own music. Dad and Dean listened to the same shit all the time in the car.”

 

Crowley actually watched him with interest.

 

“Funny thing is, our mom pulls out the box of tapes and they were  _ hers _ . I mean, turns out John Winchester was into outlaw country - Waylon, Willie, Johnny Cash. She was the hardcore Zeppelin fan.” Sam finished his drink and tapped the bar for another round. “Listening to it was his way of staying connected to her, of keeping a part of her with us.”

 

Crowley clapped a hand on the big man’s shoulder. “Insightful. Interesting,” he mused. “Your brother, when he wasn't singing terrible karaoke, would pick up a guitar and sing the most depressing old country songs when he was on a drunk.”

 

Sam was taken aback. “Dean? Dean Winchester?”

 

“Oh yes. Quite a lovely voice. Soulful. Heartbreaking.”

 

“Huh. You think you know a guy…”

 

“Family is full of surprises, darling.”

 

Sam sighed. “It’s harder for him, you know? He actually has memories of her. Or maybe he just thinks he does. Maybe all he really knew about her was what he got from Dad. Me? Clean slate. It's like being adopted and finding your birth mother after all this time. I wanna know everything about her.”

 

He thought about those first nights just listening to her speak with endless fascination. She was amazing. And apparently so much like Dean he could see where they would butt heads like he used to with their father. Henry had pointed out that he was more like John than he ever knew possible. 

 

They were reluctant soldiers, fighting to avenge the deaths of their beloved mates. Hunting was something they were driven toward by unseen forces. Neither would have chosen it had it not been for a horrific twist of fate. Not like Dean. Like Mary it runs through their veins. Even domesticity couldn't keep them away. She’d continued to hunt when Dean was just a baby.

 

He decided to change the subject to something less maudlin. “What made you spring for the suites?”

 

“Castiel has been so wound up. I didn’t know he could be so...sassy. Trading quips was amusing at first but I imagine after a good shag with your brother he’ll be right as rain.”

 

Sam had to give him that one. He huffed a laugh. “Could they  _ be _ any more obvious?”

 

Crowley slapped the bar. “I know! All the intense eye fucking, constantly having to touch each other, the ridiculous smiles on their faces when the phone lights up…”

 

“How long do you think they’ve been together?”

 

“Oh probably going on years now. I thought it was some unrequited thing. Dean was so  _ macho _ . Had to be over compensating for something. His proclivities came to light when he was a demon. He’d take any lover willing to give him a go. No pesky conscience to tell him it was wrong.”

 

“Sounds like Dean. I’ve known he wasn't exclusively into women for a long time. He always said ‘person’ when he bragged about his latest conquest.”

 

“Well perhaps Castiel will be the one to drag him out of the closet. The fools are hopelessly in love with one another.”

  
“I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
